The Light of Love
by partyy.locker
Summary: Stevie Rae shows Rephiam the light of love. Lots of fluff. : I own nothing. Read & review plz & thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Stevie Rae:**

"Why won't he understand?" I said aloud in frustration.

I just got back from seeing Rephiam and I was now pacing back and forth in my room down in the tunnels.

"His heart _does_ matter!" I shouted.

Rephiam had said his heart didn't matter. How could he say that? It did matter. It mattered a lot. A lot more than it should…

"Stevie Rae? You ok?"

I jumped and spun around to see Kramisha standing in the door way.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You seem a little nervous." She said with a suspicious look slowly crossing her face.

"Nervous? Nah, I'm just thinkin'." Pull it together Stevie Rae!

"Yeah well keep you're thinkin' to yourself. I heard you shoutin' from my room."

"Sorry Kramisha. I'm just stressed. I'll keep it down."

"Ok. And I can tell you're still worrying about Zoey. Don't. She's strong, she'll be ok."

"Ok. Thanks, Kramisha."

"Yeah, yeah." With that, she left the room.

I tried to clear my head so I could think a little straighter.

So it was now more than a little obvious that Rephiam cares for me and that I defiantly care for him. But, Rephiam doesn't think his heart matters so he doesn't know what to do about well…_us._ And to put the icing on the cake, Kalona is back and that's going to create more problems for everyone.

The good news is that Zoey is back and she's stronger. I could feel it when Earth showed me when she woke up. So now that everything is getting back on track, we could start trying to get rid of Kalona and Neferet.

I stopped pacing and sat down heavily on my bed.

And I thought being the first new kind of a vampire was stressful. Ha, that was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stevie Rae:**

I thought about Rephiam for what must have been hours…

He just looked so…_human _in the reflection.

But good does looks do for him if he thinks he's a heartless monster? I just wish there was some way for me to prove to him that he's more than that…

The thought came to me so fast I jumped to my feet in shock.

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

I had to see Rephiam. And I had to see him now.

**Rephiam:**

I was sitting in tree thinking about Stevie Rae. Not only was I thinking about her, but I was feeling her too. I was purposely putting my mind into hers so I could feel every emotion she was experiencing.

No.

I pulled myself out of her head.

This was wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong in so many ways.

The voice in the back of my head said different though.

_Fight for what you love._

I sighed and slowly drifted back into her thoughts. I would worry about everything else when the time for it was right. Right now I just want to—

I felt it before I actually realized where it came from.

Stevie Rae was excited…happy…

And she was calling me to her.

I debated for a minute on whether I should go to her or not.

_Rephiam…_

I heard her sweet, soft voice and I was flying to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stevie Rae:**

I could feel him coming. He was getting closer every second.

I had to convince him that his heart _did _matter and that he wasn't a monster, but a beautiful person. And if I convinced him of that, he really would be.

I figured it out right before I came to the museum's garden.

The reflection we saw of him in the water was him and it could be him. He just had to believe that.

Nyx had given it as a message or something. So that means she hasn't given up on him either, right?

I _had_ to make him believe.

**Rephiam:**

I found Stevie Rae in the museum's garden. The place I used to stay at…

I thought back on all the memories of things that had happened between us.

Stevie Rae bandaging my wing, telling me she wasn't afraid of me, me sleeping with her (nothing had happened), us holding hands…

I saw her sitting under a tree in the garden. I flew over to her and took my place beside her.

"Hey." She said with the sweetest smile I have ever seen on any creature.

"Hello." I nodded.

We were both quite for a while. It was merely a comfortable silence that filled both of us with peace.

I was always at peace when I am with her.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you." She said breaking the silence.

"What is there for us to talk about?"

"I just…" She paused for a second as if making sure she wanted to say whatever she was thinking. She was feeling…hopeful.

She shook herself and continued, "I just wanted to know why you don't believe in yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You say you're heart doesn't matter and—''

"I say that because it is true. It doesn't."

"And I want to know why you think that."

"Because I am a monster. Therefore I have no humanity. And why should something with no humanity's heart matter?"

She looked at me with so much understanding that I got lost in her eyes until she started to speak.

"Ok one, you are not a monster. Two, you do have humanity. I've seen it. Three, you're a someone. Not a something. And four…even if you were a monster with no humanity, your heart would still matter."

I scoffed at her thoughts.

"Stevie Rae, my heart matters to no one."

"I matters to me." She said quickly. "Isn't that enough?"

I couldn't say anything. Even if I could speak, I don't know what I would say. She was just so full of love…it was like she was radiating it.

"Yes. It is enough. But it doesn't make this right. Your Goddess doesn't except me and my-''

"That's not true. She does except you. I have a connection to her, I would know."

"How could she? I was born and raised of the opposite of everything she believes."

"Because Nyx loves everyone and she will never turn her back one anyone…no matter how they were raised."

I thought about everything she was saying. She believed in me so much. And her goddess excepts me…

It was so much to take in. All my thoughts were mixed up…I couldn't distinguish one from the other. I suddenly became frustrated and lost the calm Stevie Rae usually gave me with her presence.

I stood up quickly and took a few steps away from the tree.

"Rephiam?" Stevie Rae said softly. She had walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I…I need to be alone."

She bowed her head and removed her hand. It surprised me how much it ached when her hand left my shoulder.

"Ok." She said quietly before she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stevie Rae:**

It didn't work. I didn't convince him…

"Ok." I said quietly. It was all I was able to say. My heart was so broken…I felt so lost I just didn't know what to do.

I thought it would work. It just seemed possible.

Ha, who am I kidding? I may be gifted by my wonderful goddess but I don't have the power needed to help Rephiam.

But I know someone who did…or should I say I know some_thing_ that did.

I ran to a little park a few blocks away from the museum.

When I got there, I found the closest oak tree. Not only were they my favorite but they held a certain power to them.

I didn't waste any time. Besides, I wanted to get this done before I got scared and convinced myself otherwise.

"You give us life, Air, I call you to my circle. You give us warmth and comfort, Fire, I call you to my circle. You help us relax but also give us energy, Water, I call you to my circle. You give us a sense of home, Earth, I call you to my circle. You fill our hearts and lift us up, Sprit, I call you to my circle."

I started to smell fresh cut grass and a barrel of hay. It worked!

Ok, Stevie Rae, you can do it. Don't chicken out.

"And now I call the black bull of ancient times to my circle!"

A black smoke started to appear. It got thicker and thicker then, out of it stepped the beautiful black bull.

"Hey Mr. Black Bull um, I'm sorry to call you again but I really need some help with something and since you're all powerful n' stuff I was wonderin if maybe you could help me?"

_I shall help you, but you should know that the price will be greater this time._

Willing with all my might for my voice not to shake, I said, " I understand."

_Very well. What is it that you must ask of me? _

"Well, you remember last time when I accidently called the white bull cause I thought it was you? Yeah and then the Raven Mocker, Rephiam, came and saved me? Well, it's a long story behind it, but I need for Rephiam to realize how is heart matters and – "

_I cannot make him believe things such as that and I cannot help him realize his humanity._

Well crap. This wasn't going good at all.

"Can you do anything?"

The bull didn't say anything. I just stood there staring at Stevie Rae.

After a few minutes past, the bull's staring started to make her uncomfortable.

_You want him to look like the man in reflection. You think it would be easier if he was man._

"Wait, how did you know that?"

_None of that matters. I cannot fulfill your wish of his heart and humanity but, I can turn him to the man._

"You can? Will you, please?"

_It has already been done._

"Really? Wow, that was faster than whip cream comin from the can!"

_Now your price._

I just stood there frozen. The bull had done something big. Even I could tell that. My price was going to be huge.

_You marry him._

"I-I don't understand. I've already promised to stay with him."

_This is your price you must pay._

My whole world got really dizzy and I thought I might black out. But I knew what needed to be done.

"I accept."

The bull stomped one big hoof and then disappeared.

I dropped to my knees and began crying.

I was crying until strong, filmier arms wrapped around me.

"Don't cry. Everything will be ok." Rephiam said.


	5. Chapter 5

**While Stevie Rae was talking to the White Bull…**

I was still standing in the same place Stevie Rae had left me when I my body started to go numb. I couldn't feel anything and then big black spots started to take over my vision until I couldn't see. I fell to the ground not understanding what was going on. Then the numbing was replaced with a sharp pain filling my body.

I was dying. I had to be.

And as soon as it started it was gone.

I got up and looked around I felt different. Very different.

I looked down at myself and what I saw had me shocked.

I was human. My wings, feathers, everything that was a bird part of me was gone.

I was surprised that was actually a little happy. A little. I still didn't understand how or why this happened and my wings…they were gone.

All of a sudden I felt so much pain it was like just before.  
"Not again." I groaned.

But I then realized that the pain wasn't me. It was coming from somewhere else. Stevie Rae.

Completely forgetting about my human transformation, I took off toward the pain, toward Stevie Rae.

I ran as fast as I could and the run was amazing. I felt like I was actually flying again.

The park where I had saved Stevie Rae at was where I ended up. I looked around until I saw her on her knees under an oak tree. The same oak tree that she had summoned the bulls at.

I knelt beside her and did what my head was practically screaming at me to do, what I've been wanting to do for a while now. I wrapped my arms around her and told her not to cry and everything was going to be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rephiam:**

She didn't move, she just kept crying. I didn't no what to do. Her emotions where overpowering, I was using all my strength to not cry myself.

I can cry now…I have never even tried before…I feel more than just hatred…

I just felt so different.

I didn't want to focus on me just then though. Something was wrong with Stevie Rae and I needed to help her.

"Stevie Rae, don't cry. Please. It hurts me."

She looked up at me, her big brown eyes looked so lost and hopeless.

"How can I not cry? I-I'm just so stupid! I make the biggest mistakes and I can never fix any of them!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think you are like you are now? That was me. I stupidly made another deal with the Black Bull."

"You…you did this?"

I was so shocked. Why would she do this?

"Yes! I did and I'm so selfish for doing it, too! I didn't even talk to you about it first."

I couldn't say anything. My earlier form of jumbled thoughts returned and I just sat there staring into the night.

When I managed to get a small grip of myself I asked, "What was the price you had to pay?"

"I-I had to swear…swear to marry you."

"Marry?"

"As in we say these vows that bind us for the rest of our life."

"We are already imprinted. How much more bound together can we be?"

"I don't know! Ok? I just don't know…"

And with that she broke down again. I wish I knew what to do, but I was to shocked to think of anything. I've heard of this…marrying…ceremony before for the humans. It was a ceremony were a few weak sentences are said. But for the vampires, it meant something different. Once you said those vows, you were bound. There was an existing link that can't be broken.

Would I be able to do that?

Well…it looks like I have to.

What was it the human sometimes say?

Oh yeah.

Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stevie Rae:**

I broke down yet again. It seemed uncontrollable at the moment. Though I still wished I could've had a stronger reaction to this. I mean, I basically asked for this. Asking such a big favor of something with such great power was bound to give a great price.

Once I finally cut down the tears so just little gasps of air, I looked up to face Rephiam. He looked exactly like the boy in the reflection. He was beautiful…

I was waiting on him to yell and tell me how wrong I was to this. For him to tell me to find some way for me to take it back.

To tell me that he hated me…

No. I shook that thought from my head.

"Rephiam?"

He just stood there staring off into space. He was so zoned out it scared me…I've never seen him like this before.

I got up and walked over to where I stood right in front of him.

"Rephiam."

Slowly he shook himself and look at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry…for everything. I shouldn't have done that. I just wasn't thinking. I guess I was just so focused on trying to be with you that I didn't think about the consequences."

"You wanted to be with me?"

Out of all the reactions I was prepared for, that was not one of them.

"Well I mean yeah…oh my goodness."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Yeah, well, it's probably for the best right now."

Something flickered through his eyes just then.

"Stevie Rae, I think I deserve to know after all that has happened."

He was right.

I sighed before I let out my total feelings in a rush. "'mtooafriadtoletyougo."

I took a big breath of air waiting for him to answer.

He slowly lifted his hand to where it rested on my cheek. It felt warm against my skin and I automatically began to feel like electric sparks were coming from his skin.

I looked down at his lips (I still was amazed that it wasn't a beak anymore).

I dragged my eyes back up to his own soft browns.

Heat, love, and longing surged through me.

In one quick motion I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stevie Rae:**

He gently pushed me back.

It had kind of hurt but ignored the emotional stab of rejection.

"Sorry. Again I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'm just over whelmed that this actually happened."

"Yeah. Me to."

"And it all happened because of you."

It was like a slap in the face. And he was right. It was because of me. I was at fault here…

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can take it all back…I can summon the Black Bull again and make another deal so we can fix this."

"No."

"What?" I thought he didn't want this?

"I'm surprised that this happened. That doesn't mean I don't want it."  
"So you're saying you want to stay like this?"

"If it means I get to be free from my father and a part of you then…yes."

"A part of me?" Wow. I really needed to get a grip of myself. Repeating everything he says in question form is not cool.

He grinned a little as if he could read my thoughts.

"Yes. But…about the marriage…you do understand that it's –"

"Very strong vows that can't be broken unlike human vows? Yes, I understand."

"Ok."

Then _he _pulled me to _him_ and kissed me with everything he had. And I returned it all with the same amount of passion.

When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathing hard.

Then, surprisingly, it was me who backed up this time.

"Rephiam, you know this is going to cause trouble. You know. Us."

He let out a long sigh and said, " Yes, I figured this would raise a little hell…"

I didn't even know I had started crying again until I spoke and my words were broken with sobs.

"What are we going to do? Why can't they just leave us alone?"

He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Do not cry and do not worry. We will make it through this. Through anything. I promise."

He sounded so strong, so sure I couldn't help but to take his word on it.

He was amazing…

Thank you Black Bull.

It's then that I realized that I didn't care about the marriage I swore to the bull. It mattered that I was together with my other half. And he was my other half. Even if were as opposite as day and night. We were meant for each other.

And no one could change that.


End file.
